<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>even the board games are extreme out here by Starful_nights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960543">even the board games are extreme out here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights'>Starful_nights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Monopoly (Board Game), but it's a zone version with weird rules, party becomes robin hood two, the girl is referred to as 'the little sparks' and im making myself feel feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Show Pony gets roped into a game of zone monopoly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>even the board games are extreme out here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the correct term is zonopoly or zoneopoly because i do make the rules im sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Fabulous Fuckers, I’ve brought the little Sparks back!”</p><p>“Oh, hi, Pone, wanna join our game? I’m about to annihilate the others in Monopoly,” Ghoul said, sprawled out on the ground and mouth full with...whatever xyr ‘snacks’ were. Pony grinned.</p><p>“Is it the fancy version you created that made Newsie throw a hotel at my head instead of at the houses?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m in, but Girlie is with me.”</p><p>“No fair! She’s too good!”</p><p>“She’s good at cheating and we let her. That’s it,” Kobra shouted and came into the room, immediately smacking Ghoul’s hands away from the pile of houses xe was arranging.</p><p>“No, you’re doing it wrong! There is a <em>reason</em> why you always get a low score here.”</p><p>“Show me, then.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna reveal my secrets, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You just admitted you cheat.”</p><p>“And so does Jet, so what?” He turned towards the Girl, apparently only noticing her now, and hugged her. </p><p>“How was the radio station? Did you annoy D? Did you steal Pone’s roller skates? Or the heelies I know ae’s hiding somewhere? At least tell me you called Cherri Pepsi,” he said when she shook her head, grinning. </p><p>“Oh, no. She was a model guest, for the most time. She did earn her nickname, though.”</p><p>“What did you do?” Party sounded delighted as they looked up from sticking feathers together lying on their stomach on the table, making Pony’s avatar. Ae wasn’t a permanent player of their version of Monopoly, and so didn’t have one. The originals were lost (thrown out the window by Jet and never found again) <em>years</em> ago and they had to make do with their own things.</p><p>Ghoul had xyr favourite wolf amulet, the Girl her glitter-covered ball she made when she was 5 and was very attached to, Kobra had a toy car he painted to match the Trans Am, Party’s was their lucky paintbrush. Jet used multiple ones alternatingly, all based on one of his crew members. today it was the clay snake painted with the pattern of Kobra’s favourite shirt. Party threw a bunch of glitter over the sticky mess as a final touch then poked the Girl with it. </p><p>“Spit it out, Sparkygirl. ‘Lectronics?”</p><p>“Yeah. Took it apart then put it back together. Caused some sparks,” she said proudly.</p><p>“Well done, baby!” Party hugged her tightly and gave the ball of feathers to Pony.</p><p>“So, Girlie, d’you want to be with Pony in Monopoly?”</p><p>“Yes, ae needs the help,” she giggled. “We’re playing with my lucky ball, though.”</p><p>“Aw, but I already made one for aer!”</p><p>“Please, Party?”</p><p>“Oh, fine.” Party’s greatest weakness was not being able to say no to the Girl. Then again, nobody could, so maybe this wasn’t that bad. “Only because you made some fancy electric sparks and didn’t burn the house down. Jet, come play!”</p><p>“I will so beat you, Poison.” </p><p>“If I last longer, you do all my washing up shifts for a week.”</p><p>“On. If I last longer, you eat a mouthful of Ghoul snacks.”</p><p>“Nope. No way. I’ll do Kobra’s shifts, too, but no snacks.”</p><p>“Fine. I really wanted to see you eat those...rocks or whatever, though.”</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint,” they grinned. “Seat roll time!”</p><p>“Seat roll time, seat roll time,” the other five chanted as they circled around the board at every roll, passing the die between each other. Everyone got three rolls and the combination of them using any two operators was their seat number. Ghoul ended up next to Party, always a recipe for trouble. At least Kobra and Pony separated xyr from Jet. </p><p>Show Pony wasn’t the best at the game and zoned out for the most time, to be entirely honest. The fancy drinks Kobra managed to make out of their limited supplies were much more interesting when there wasn’t any arguing. Ae was a sucker for electric coloured things with edible glitter in it, okay? Monopoly was cool and all but the little Sparks was enjoying it a lot more, and ae could take over once she went to sleep. Until then, this thing had surprisingly much taste for what was probably Kobra’s terrible sweets dissolved in water.</p><p>Ae joined in a few times when Girlie was about to make the one type of colossal mistake Pony never made, and somehow no major argument happened until she went to sleep. Party took her to bed, and Jet stole most of their money. He was getting good at taking just enough so it won’t be suspicious. Years of cheating at Monopoly paid off, ae thought as ae smashed one of the hotels into the pile of houses hard enough to fracture one of them. Fuck. That meant -100$ and Jet throwing Uno cards at aer. Ghoul surreptitiously stole the fractured house that landed on a pink, and put it in his mouth. </p><p>“Ghoul, ew.”</p><p>“You’re drinking something made out of Kobra's sour candy. You can pass no judgement. Candy shouldn't be <em>sour</em>.”</p><p>“At least I’m not eating <em>salted peanuts</em> in the fucking <em>desert</em>,” Kobra retorted and Pony sighed. This argument again. Ae smacked Jet’s hand away from aer money and watched the scene unfold. </p><p>“What’s wrong with peanuts?”</p><p>“It’s salty! We’re in the desert, for Destroya’s sake!”</p><p>“And? I don’t think it can be that much worse than sweets, either,” Jet chimed in. </p><p>“Peanuts just taste bad.”</p><p>“What did you just say?” Ghoul stood up and, for probably the first time in xyr life, towered over Kobra, who grinned and spit the one in his mouth on Ghoul. Ghoul looked like xe was about to punch Kobra, but looked up when Party cleared their throat.</p><p>“Children. Stop.”</p><p>Jet wordlessly handed Pony some of his secret popcorn stash as both Kobra and Ghoul looked at Party with so much contempt Pony was surprised they managed to hold their gaze.</p><p>“I’m older than you, Poison.”</p><p>They snorted. </p><p>“Ghoulie. Dear idiot child. No.” They rolled and smirked. Perfect. “Now, what’s happened while I was away for an entire three minutes?”</p><p>“He insulted m’ peanuts.”</p><p>“Good job, Kobes. For the record, though, I think your sweets are horrible, too.”</p><p>“Fucker. What kind of sibling are you, not defending me?”</p><p>“I am. Kind of. Anyway, let’s play. I want to annihilate Pone now Sparks isn’t here to help aer.”</p><p>“Fucker. I will win, and unlike you, I can win <em>without</em> stealing all of Jet’s money.”</p><p>“Shut up! I’m the Robin Hood in this scenario!”</p><p>“The only Hood you are is Little Red Riding Hood, because you’re gonna get eaten by a wolf,” Ghoul grinned, the smile of a wolf showing its fangs. Xe pulled one of the repainted Uno cards with everything from dares to short stories on them, (the originals weren’t thrown out or off anywhere by Jet for once, but were simply set on fire during an argument. It was mostly an accident. Mostly.) and did a backflip. Everyone else groaned and paid. Party was getting dangerously close to bankruptcy, but as Jet was preoccupied with stopping Pony from stealing money from the bank, as it was his territory, apparently, they continued on being Robin Hood Two. </p><p>"Good one, Poison. Shame it won't help you," their brother grinned. </p><p>Kobra got near-maximum points at the start square as usual, and ran off to make another drink for Pony and himself. Ghoul switched the die for xyr weighted one, but was caught immediately and pelted with xyr snacks, most of which xe caught in xyr mouth. The night wore on with only two arguments over rearranging the Not-Really-Uno cards and Pony was getting close to bankruptcy again. Ae really needed Girlie for this. </p><p>About two and a half further hours and only one bankruptcy later, Pony abruptly woke up to The Rulebook being brought out, Jet and Kobra attempting to sing the national anthem for some reason, <em>very</em> out of tune. </p><p>The Rulebook wasn't an average Monopoly rulebook, of course, it was a thick scrapbook with pages upon pages of rules, exceptions, drawings and stuck-in pieces of the original rulebook for decoration. Most 'joy groups with a Monopoly set had their own version. Whichever specific rules were in use depended on the game, the participants, the time and how fair their die was. The Fabulous Four spent way too much time on theirs, and only a fraction of all of it was in play at any given game. This didn't stop them from using excerpts from the entire Book to support their argument, though.<br/>“How many rounds did I miss?” Pony asked, glancing at the clock. Ae was asleep for half an hour. Kobra snorted from his seat on the table he resided to when he ended up being out of the game.</p><p>“None. Jet absolutely <em>destroyed</em> Ghoul, though. That’s why the Book’s here.”</p><p>“Oh boy,” Pony grinned, now fully awake. “Who’s side are y’ on, Kobes? You’re the resident Rule-Interpreting master.”</p><p>“‘M just gonna watch them argue f’r now. Then we’ll see,” he grinned. </p><p>“D’you have any food? ‘M starving.”</p><p>“Prob’ly. Lemme take a look.”</p><p>Kobra came back a minute or so later with some of his sour sweets.</p><p>“Aw, man, nothing else?”</p><p>“I’m making a great sacrifice giving these to you, okay? Please make Party lose, they look dead.” </p><p>“If I even get my turn anytime soon.” Ae turned aer attention back to the two arguing ‘joys.</p><p>“No, no, no! Look, it says, ‘story cards must not be counted towards overall money!’”</p><p>“You’re looking at the Extreme Edition Oh-Two rules, which you <em>just said</em> don’t count!”</p><p>“Fuck you!”</p><p>“Ghoul, he won this argument, okay?” Kobra sighed.</p><p>“Fuck off, that move was illegal!”</p><p>“Nothing is illegal in Zone Monopoly!” Party sang in that very annoying jingle tone they always did. Jet did the accompanying “except arson, looking at you Ghoul and the fate of the old cards!!” as he always did, and everyone else sighed in unison like they always did. Pony found aerself smiling in spite of the mostly foul mood in the room and Jet and Ghoul still glaring daggers at each other. These dumbasses, along with the radio crew, were aer family, and they really needed some adult to look over them before they burnt the house down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote most of this at 1 am and barely edited it so. uh. sorry for any incoherencies. it was really fun to write and i also have no idea what rules this game has because where's the fun in that</p><p>(thanks ruin for introducing me to zone uno btw)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>